The goal of the proposed research study is to enhance understanding of how Black women successfully transcend a nonsupportive environment of domestic violence and maintain resiliency in the face of continual sociocultural oppression. The work focuses on answering two questions: What resources, both internal and sociocultural, are utilized by Black women to resist returning to an intimate relationship that includes abuse and oppression? What resources do Black women utilize to resist multiple fronts of oppression and continue to thrive? The specific aims of this study are: 1) Identify themes of resiliency among Black women who have survived and moved beyond the traumatic experience of domestic violence. a. determine individual strengths and environmental resources that promote and contribute to resiliency. b. describe the recovery process for Black women who survive and move beyond the experience of domestic violence. 2) Describe sociocultural factors that influence the experience of domestic violence for Black women. Knowledge generated by this research would be instrumental in the identification of culturally appropriate and specific resources that may promote resiliency among survivors of domestic violence. In addition, culturally appropriate interventions may be designed to foster resiliency in Black women and assist them to move forward and have positive life experiences. The specific aims will be accomplished by within methods triangulation. Both critical ethnography and Black women's literature will be examined to illuminate the phenomenon of resiliency.